


Political Delay

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [50]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Secret Identities, frienemies, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Anti’s bored, so he goes to bother the town’s mayor. It surprisingly doesn’t end in disaster for either of them.
Series: Masks and Maladies [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Kudos: 51





	Political Delay

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to comment that Damien is a cheeky, sass-master and that portion of Dark I don’t think I’ve used enough. He did a keg stand and was known to hang out with party animals like Wil and the D.A.

Damien was working at his mayoral desk in city hall, reading through some bills, on the lookout for anything that would damage Dark’s network too much, but just enough to where it would seem like he was actually doing his job. The mayor had a pair of round, frameless reading glasses on as he was trying to keep up with the political gymnastics of one particular bill. It astounded him how much he, as Dark, could get blamed for so much death and misfortune, while the bill in front of him was just as prepared to screw everyone in town over all at once.

Taking out a post-it-note, he was making a note about the things he took issue with to go over with city council.

Damien swore under his breath when a rip in the void opened, and Wil’s aura didn’t immediately flood into the room.

“Hey, those for the bit, or do you actually need ‘em?” Anti asked, floating in front of Damien’s desk.

“Go away, I’m busy,” Damien ordered, not even bothering to put up an act. His door was closed and he wasn’t expecting anyone to walk in without knocking first.

“What’s the matter?” Anti chuckled to himself, his whole form glitching. He annoyingly tapped on the simple name plaque that read:  _ DAMIEN MOOD. _ “Don’t want to put on a show fer the cameras?”

“I ensured when camera security was being installed into city hall, that they were not installed in this office. It would have made discreetly bribing Mayor Mood’s predecessors much more difficult.” Dark swiped his name plaque back from Anti.

“Oh, did I stab a nerve,  _ Damien _ ?” Anti cackled, “what kind of name even is Mood?”

“It seemed like a rather harmless name?” Dark answered. “No one else has asked me on it.”

“Dumb as bricks, the lot of ‘em. So, ye in a body or something?” Anti asked. “If I wanna play dress up, I have ta knock out Jackie an’ take him or Average fer a spin.”

“I can shape my form to look a certain way with enough concentration,” Dark admitted. “I also have contingencies if my concentration is broken so I do not give myself away.”

“Ye almost sound proud,” Anti smirked. “Didn’t know you could feel anything.”

“You’d be surprised by what I can fake after working with humans for so long,” Damien grinned back, it lacked much of Damien’s normal warmth because he was talking to Anti.

“Really?” Anti goaded. “Show me.”

Damien closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes, and Anti saw almost like a living warmth to Damien’s eyes. The fear almost palpable in the air. Something Dark lacked on a regular basis. “An-Anti? What the hell do you want?”

The glitch smiled, the warmth and fear in his voice would be convincing to most humans. Anti was more excited to see where it would crack.

“I have to,” Damien began pulling out his cell phone. Something that even if Dark was just joking, Anti was not about to risk.

Anti grabbed his phone and Damien jumped out of his chair in fear, the cellphone visibly arced with electricity. Anti grabbed at his desk phone next, the landline suffering the same fate as the cell phone. “I don’t think so.”

Damien began almost hyperventilating. “What do you want?”

The glitch stepped on the Mayor’s desk, and to Dark’s credit he didn’t even wince when Anti did that. All he did was look at Anti in open fear. He took a step back for every step that the demonic glitch took forward.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Anti smiled as Damien’s back hit the wall. “Never tried to possess someone other than the Spectics, might be fun to watch the town’s golden boy kill a couple people.”

“You,” Damien’s whole expression went pale. “You wouldn’t.”

Anti grabbed his collar, tugging him closer so that they were both within headbutting range. The glitch demon let out a mad, high pitched cackle, “Can’t? Oh yeh’ll find I can do anythin’ I want.”

Damien cringed into the wall for a good couple of seconds, closing his eyes before finally Dark’s aura shoved him back. “Your breath reeks.”

“Hah,” Anti gloated.

“You weren’t going to do anything,” Damien rolled his eyes, heading back to his desk and glaring at the burnt shoe prints now on his desk. He rearranged his papers to cover up the mess. “Ugh, I’m going to have to fix that before I leave.”

“Ye broke first, I call it a victory,” Anti floated next to him.

“Don’t be insufferable,” Damien ordered. “I could still scream, someone’s right outside the door.”

“An’ tell them what?”

Damien sat in his chair, “You were getting into it, it wouldn’t take much to be the hapless mayor, he’s a fairly easy sell.”

“Really?” Anti scoffed. “Didn’t know Bim got his theatrics from yeh too.”

“You’ve caught me in a very good mood,” Damien warned, the Entity’s blue soul a bit more chipper and energetic than he usually was and Dark was having a bit of a hard time centering him.

“Yeah?” Anti flashed his sharp teeth in his smile. “Is Wilford under yer desk?”

The Mayor kicked Anti away, his aura helping him reach him. “Don’t touch me.”

“Not sorry I broke yer phone,” Anti jabbed back.

“Wasn’t my phone, it was Damien’s,” Dark retorted. “I have others. What you’ve done is give Egoton’s hapless mayor an excuse for why he didn’t call for help against what would be certain death were he human. Should anyone walk in.”

Anti wasn’t sure if he was furious at being used, or impressed at Dark pulling it off during his act. “Ye bastard, making me do yer dirty work.”

“It would be obvious if Marvin found out Dark was here,” Dark dismissed. “Wilford wasn’t here to break my phone, but I’ve been distracted enough. As awful as this paperwork has been, I need to get back to work.”

“Come on,” Anti grinned, “I could dangle yah over the window an’ ye could call in sick?”

“There is no sick leave, I go to my  _ real _ office when I leave here. I do not sleep, this is the only time I rest.” Dark was already looking back through his papers.

“Well, looks like all work an’ no play makes Dark a crabby workaholic,” Anti responded.

“Go bother the heroes,” Damien opened up a portal, some of his skin greying. “I need to get this done.”

“Yer no fun,” Anti complained.

“Someone in the League has to be the responsible adult,” Dark dismissed.

“Bother ye later then, I think I still owe Jackie another kick ta the face,” Anti rolled his eyes.

Anti made his own portal instead of going through the one Dark had made for him. Dark quickly dispelled the tear, reality knitting itself back together and Dark focused his magic and the body’s natural abilities to make the blue soul’s form look warm and human. It took a couple of minutes for all the grey to flush back out. Then Dark picked back up his pen and got back to work.


End file.
